My Prince
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Sawamura and Miyuki have been separated by an evil force and both won't rest until they have been reunited no matter how long it takes. Inspired by The Swan Princess and Single Mother Eijun.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It's over Mei. You'll never take control of my kingdom now."

The white blonde prince chuckled, "Really, Miyuki… We could have been the greatest rulers ever, everyone would have respected and admired us for years! But you just had to put a stop to it."

"That's because you had start bossing me around and mistreated my servants. You never really cared for me."

"And you think you'll find someone that's better than me?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Narumiya scoffed as he backed toward the doors of the study, "Someday Miyuki Kazuya, you'll regret letting me go and I'll make you pay for it." with that final threat he stomped out and slammed the door shut.

Captain Yuki Tetsuya questioned on the side, "Should we do something about that, sire?"

The king replied, "No, there's no need. Mei maybe unsteady but there's nothing he can do to hurt me. And attacking me won't do him any good either lest he wants a war which I doubt. So you may return to your duties, captain and oh, send Sawamura in why don't you?"

He bowed, "At once, sir."

He left and moments later, a young knight entered the room and the boy inquired, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were given the abuse Prince Narumiya gave you."

"I'm fine your highness, it was just some bruises, and I was given treatment already so don't worry."

"There's also another matter we need to discuss." the king's face became a shade darker. "Your past."

Sawamura gulped and stammered, "How… how so?"

"Since you joined us a year ago, I had looked into it and it turned out you were the son of a king in the western region… Am I right?" he asked while his hands covered his mouth.

The boy sighed knowing he had been caught as he declared, "My full given name is Prince Sawamura Eijun. I felt trapped by my duties and shortly after my fifteen birthday, I was told I had to get married to my betrothed since childhood soon but the problem was I didn't love her the way she loved me. So… I left without looking back."

There was silence until Miyuki asked, "So why come here and become a knight?"

"I wanted freedom to make my own choices and being a knight and going on adventures was what I always wanted since I was little. I heard of Castle Seidou's reputation with its knights and now here I am."

There was another pause before Miyuki got up from his desk and approached the boy with an emotionless expression.

Sawamura was unsure what the king was thinking, and was worried he would be forced to leave and go back to his homeland but then he saw a growing smirk on the older boy's face and for some reason it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well, well, how interesting to know that… that I almost feel guilty for putting your plans on hold especially now I am going to formally court and marry you."

Hearing that, Eijun let out a strangled gasp and yelled, "WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." he grabbed his hands and put them together, "Since you came to this castle, I wanted you. Even if you had been commoner, I would have found another way to court you and it would have taken longer to get married. But…" he grinned evilly, "since you happened to be a prince in disguise, guess what, we can get married next week!"

The prince sputtered incorrigibly, "But-but-but…"

King Miyuki leaned in closer and kisses his cheek.

That helped Sawamura to take a step back and got out of his grip as he huffed, "You assume too much, your highness that I would ever agree to marry you this soon."

"So you're not against the idea?" he kept smirking.

Eijun slightly turned his head away and blushed, "The truth is I had feelings for you too since we first met but I knew it couldn't be so I didn't pursue them."

"Really?" the king's eyes widen, surprised by that confession.

"And I know you ended things with Prince Narumiya just now but am I just your contingency plan to fill the void he left behind?" he asked with his big golden eyes.

"Sawamura…" he got closer, forcing the prince to back up against the wall, he touched his face as he uttered softly, "Of course not… The truth is I never loved Mei even if we knew each other for a long time but when we met, I knew… I knew you were the one I would love for the rest of my days. Your bright personality is the opposite of my own but I desire it all the same…"

Sawamura was on the edge of tears, "You… you mean that?"

"Yes… With all my heart…" his lips almost touched his.

"I… I love how you inspire others around you including me… You bring out the best in me…"

Miyuki smiled, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing…"

Before Sawamura could say another word, Miyuki's lips came crashing down and could feel his arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and gave in.

Once they parted to take a breath, the prince frowned, "Don't think you're getting me that easy. I want a proper courtship first and I want one mission before we get married."

"My, such a demanding prince you are. Sure your parents didn't just let you run away?" The king chuckled.

"Very funny!" but he pondered on it, "Though… it could be possible since my parents believed in happiness above all else."

"Well that settles it then, I will send a letter asking for their blessing and invite them to the wedding."

The younger boy sighed, "You're hopeless…"


	2. Chapter 1

Three months into the courtship and Sawamura and Miyuki had gotten closer even if there was teasing here and there but they were in love all the same that eventually Sawamura had ended up in the king's bed, nude under the white satin sheets. He couldn't remember much of last night, only that he was on patrol till suddenly he was summoned by Miyuki for whatever reason but ended up getting lock up in the king's room and was quickly seduced. It was all a blur after that as the two were lost in their own world and sleep soon followed afterwards.

Miyuki stirred out of his slumber and turned to face his beloved, smiling, "Well, good morning."

Eijun huffed and faced away from him, muttering, "You are the worst…"

He chuckled, "You didn't seem to think so last night."

"You should have waited until our wedding night!"

"Well you didn't hesitate for a moment did you?"

"I… Argh!" he covered his face.

"Relax, Sawamura, it's not like you'll produce a child out of wedlock so you're safe."

He grumbled, "Yeah I guess, but the point of a wedding night is to solidify the bond you make at the ceremony."

His lover rubbed his back as he said, "Well then just think of this as practice for the real thing."

"If it was practice you could have holded back but now I'm going to be sore for the rest of the day!"

"Don't worry I'll just give you the day off."

"But I don't want special treatment. It was bad enough that you announced my true identity and our courtship that everyone in the guard started treating me differently. Thankfully, Kuramochi, Haruichi, and Furuya still think of me as a knight and not a prince. They're my truest friends."

Miyuki sighed and held him in his arms, "I'm sorry, I really did mess up your life didn't I?"

"Well… not completely… I don't regret last night or us getting together. It's nice having someone you can love…" he kissed his arm.

The king smiled, "Same goes for me." kissing his head before they end up kissing on the lips and falling back on the mattress making out.

Suddenly a knock came at the door making them stop and a female voice they recognized as Ms. Takashima Rei's called out, "Your Majesty, your breakfast is almost ready, shall I send for Sawamura to have you join you?"

Sawamura was about to reply but Miyuki covered his mouth making a shushing motion as he responded, "No need, I invited him last night. He'll be there shortly."

Rei acknowledged his answer and left. Making the young king sigh in relief, it certainly would have been bad if his old governess found him in bed with his unwedded partner, he would have gotten quite an earful despite him being the king.

"Whew, that was close, Rei-chan almost found us. So looks like you get your wish as we'll have to wait until the wedding to continue these passionate nights."

"You really are the worst…"

He laughed and kissed his temple.

* * *

In the days that followed, Sawamura felt sick to his stomach and he thought maybe it was nerves getting the better of him since he was about to go on his mission the captain assigned him along with Haruichi and Furuya in a couple of days. That to make sure nothing was wrong he visited his favorite apothecary.

Takigawa Chris Yuu was an expert on medicinal herbs and exercises that help prevent a knight from pushing himself too far. Needless to say when Sawamura first came to the castle he was a regular patient till he wised up and got better.

Eijun told Chris his symptoms and the apothecary examined him, then he pressed his lower stomach, making a curious look before going to a book and turned the pages, he inquired, "Eijun, are you aware of a legend in your homeland that certain men can have a chance at pregnancy that was a blessing by the gods?"

The boy gawked and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well since you are the king's intended I had to look into your past medical experiences and look up anything in your family's history and given your time with the king I say that legend holds true to what you are feeling now which is morning sickness."

Eijun couldn't believe his ears, he… was pregnant?

"It's hard to believe I'm sure but it's real and your stomach is proof of that."

"What should I do? Miyuki and I aren't married yet and I'm about to go on my first mission as a knight!"

Chris was quick to answer, "I can give you herbs to tame your morning sickness and as long as you don't do anything reckless during the mission then you should be fine."

"You're… not going to tell him?"

"I should but I know how important this is to you and we can't risk having people know you're pregnant and start an uproar within the court."

Sawamura nodded and uttered, "Thank you Chris… thank you…"

The man hugged him and patted his back as he whispered, "It'll be alright, I promise…"

Without them knowing it, a blackbird was watching them from an open window and through its irises it connected to a crystal ball that a blond haired prince was watching and upon hearing the information given, he smiled wickedly.

* * *

The day came for Sawamura, Haruichi and Furuya to leave to help the local merchants with their spice trade, normally Sawamura would complain over such a lackluster mission but given recent circumstances he bared with it. So far the only ones he and Chris told were Haruichi and Furuya so they could look after him during the mission. They were shocked at first but happy nevertheless for their friend.

They were about to set off when Miyuki came to bid them a safe journey. He said, "Sawamura." and held up a golden pendent to put around the boy's neck.

The knight smiled at him and embraced him tightly.

The king noticed his prince was hugging him more closely than usual, making him raise a brow but decided to let it go.

"I will miss you…" the boy whispered.

"So will I…"

They slowly parted from each other with their hands lingering till Sawamura got on his white charger to join his friends. With a final wave, they trotted away and disappeared from sight…

It took about two weeks for the merchants to complete the trade and with that their mission was a success and the three knights started to return home. Sawamura laughed with Haruichi as they recalled the fun they had while Furuya simply nodded. The road was dark with only the moonlight shining for them, it was peaceful and quiet until…

_WHACK! _A sudden ambush!

Ropes came out of nowhere tying up the trio as they exclaimed in surprise. They got knock off their horses and were drag by cloaked men to face a short white blonde with icy blue eyes.

Furuya scowled darkly at him, "Prince Narumiya Mei…"

"Indeed, and congratulations you are now my guests of staying at my lakeside castle from now on." he grinned.

Sawamura struggled in his bonds, "Why the hell would we do that?!"

Mei went stone face, unsheathed his sword and pointed at the boy's stomach, "Oh I can think one reason…" he smirked deviously.

Eijun's blood ran cold and uttered in despair, "No… No… NOOOOO!" He cried out to the sky with tears running down his cheeks.

Both Furuya and Haruichi exchanged a look of sadness for their friend before they faced their kidnapper with hatred in their eyes, wishing him dead.

Once Sawamura's sobs lessen, Mei kept smiling as he said, "Now as long as you cooperate, no harm will come to you and your child, same goes for you two."

With no choice, they obeyed him and quietly went with him.

Before they left, Mei removed Eijun's pendent and left it on the ground so that it would seem that Sawamura was gone and would never be able to come back.

And just like that, they had disappeared into the night.

* * *

Miyuki paced back and fore in his study, it's been three days too long since the knights were supposed to come back. He sent Yuki and the higher rank knights to check to see what was taking so long. Finally they came back and Yuki came in with a solemn look. Miyuki didn't like that. Then he froze when seeing the pendent Yuki had as the captain sadly expressed.

"I'm sorry… we couldn't find them anywhere…"

He slowly took the pendent in his grasp and commanded darkly, "Leave me… now…"

Yuki obeys without a second thought and closed the door behind him.

Miyuki's lips and body trembled before he let out a roar and started to smash everything around him. Tears ran down with him acting like a madman and he bellowed out.

"MEI, YOU MONSTER! I KNOW YOU'RE ONE THAT DID THIS! I SWEAR… I WILL FIND HIM AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

His knees buckled as he kept sobbing, "Sawamura… Sawamura… Eijun… I will come for you… I promise… no matter how long it takes… I swear it on my love for you…" and cried on.


	3. Chapter 2

Eijun sat alone on the window seat in his guest/prison room, looking out the glass in forlorn. Outside the lake shimmered in the sunlight but it couldn't lift his spirits since he was a captive that was forced apart from his beloved Miyuki. Even Furuya and Haruichi were put in separate rooms away from him.

The door rattled and Mei came inside but Sawamura refused to look at him.

"Aw, still upset about last night?"

The prince didn't answer.

He kneeled next to the boy, "I have a proposition for you. If you marry me I'll give you nothing but luxury for you and the child."

He scoffed, "You're only doing this to get back at Miyuki, and you want my child because Miyuki's the father. I'm not stupid."

"That's fair. But you should consider this very carefully within these next few months, especially regarding your future with your child or if you won't be in it…"

Eijun quickly turned his head and uttered in disbelief, "You-you would take my child?"

"I would." he stated.

Tears started running as Sawamura screamed, "YOU CAN'T!"

"But I will." he got up and went back to the door, "So choose wisely young prince." and once again Eijun was locked in.

Sawamura cried in his hands, whimpering, "Kazuya… Kazuya… please find us… hurry before its too late…"

* * *

Miyuki sat on his throne in disarray, it looked like he hadn't slept a wink and it concerned his servants. Yuki, Ryosuke, Tanba, Jun, Kuramochi, and Kawakami his highest ranked knights were especially worried by the condition of their king. Chris and Rei were there too and was scared of same thing the knights were feeling.

"Your Majesty you need rest-" Yuki started.

"I CAN'T REST!" Miyuki shouted, making everyone stay in place as he angrily said, "Mei stole something precious from me, not only that but he took two of my promising knights. Furuya and your brother, Ryosuke."

"Yes sire, we know, but without proof we can't go get them." Ryosuke replied.

"Yes, the bastard was clever covering his tracks. And it's ticking me off to no end."

Kawakami suggested, "Should we send scouts into the kingdom of Inashiro then, would that help?"

Miyuki nodded, "Yes, it's a good start, eventually something will slip up and we'll be there to snatch it!"

Kuramochi muttered, "Cunning as always even when sleep-deprived…"

Yuki heard that and commented, "Sleep-deprived is right, please Your Highness you really should go get some sleep…"

Rei spoke up, "I agree, you had a very stressful night and your health is too important to ignore."

"Not until Sawamura is back! I won't go to sleep until then!"

"Oi, now you're just being pig-headed!" Mochi complained.

Chris finally said something, "Your Majesty, as the castle's apothecary, I insist you go get some rest to have a clearer head when you wake up unless you want to die from exhaustion and leave Sawamura a widower before you got married," _Not to mention leaving a child fatherless before it's born but I can't say that right now, it would only make things worse. "_Do you want that?"

Miyuki mulled over Chris's words till finally he sighed, "Fine…" then turned to his captain, "Make sure you keep up the search and choose the best scouts you have to go to Inashiro, okay?"

"It shall be done, my lord."

Miyuki let out a yawn then, and began going, "It's all in your hands now." and gone up the stairs to his room.

Yuki told Jun, "Get Nabe, Ono, Seto, and Okumura. As it is they're the best scouts for the job."

The vice-captain acknowledged this and went to find the chosen.

* * *

_"__Daddy! Daddy!" _

_Miyuki could hear a little girl's voice and he turned to see her with Sawamura and a young boy older than her._

_"__Dad, hurry!" the boy called out._

_He found himself chuckling and quickly joined them. They were having a picnic in the palace gardens and happiness radiated from the family._

_Then the kids went to play and Eijun laid his head on his lap. Miyuki looked down at him lovingly before they exchanged a kiss._

_"__Let's have five more…"_

_Eijun rolled his eyes, "My, such a demanding king you are…"_

_He laughed and kissed him again._

_"__But you know your wish will come true…" the younger man smiled._

_"__Really?"_

_"__I'm expecting again…"_

_Miyuki exclaimed in joy and got up while lifting his husband and twirled him around making Eijun gleefully laugh._

The king woke up from the dream. Confused yet happy from what he witnessed. Miyuki knew it was wishful thinking that he and Sawamura could have children of their own but the dream was enough.

Chris came in then carrying some tonics, he handed him a bottle, "For your nerves."

"Thank you." he drank it, "Just now, I had the strangest dream, Sawamura and I had a family."

Chris had to cover his mouth and look away.

"It was crazy but I actually wish it was true…"

Chris debated to himself to say something but given how distraught the king was when he heard Sawamura was missing that he would be more upset to learn about the child.

"But a dream is fine if anything it gave me hope we'll find them and I think I know another way we can do that."

"Oh? How so?"

"I need to make contact with the neighboring kingdoms and request their help. Yakushi are already our allies so they will help, Sanada and Todoroki will make sure of that. The others might be harder to convince… But King You Shunshin from Akikawa might since we have high respect for each other."

"I certainly hope you're right, the more help we get the sooner they'll come home."

"Send for Rei-chan, I need her help to make a list of invites so we can have our neighboring rulers in one place by the end of the month."

"Yes, my king. As you wish." He bowed and gone.

Miyuki looked at the window seeing the sunset, he said softly, "Don't lose hope Sawamura, I'm going to find you just you wait…"

* * *

The days went on, and at Mei's castle, Sawamura was allowed to be with his friends again and they were allowed to go around the castle and its grounds as long as they had a couple of escorts accompany them. It was annoying at first but slowly they got used to it. Sawamura also had a doctor assigned to him to keep check of his condition. His stomach slowly grew as time went on and as much as this was supposed to be a happy moment he couldn't help but feel fear especially of what the future would be like.

But there was hope. Every time he went to sleep he would have beautiful dreams of him and Miyuki and their future children or at least what he thought they would look like being a family. Right now he was sitting by the lake while he rubbed his belly and started humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was small.

Furuya was next to him skipping stones which went a long distance on the water and commented, "That's pretty."

"Thanks, my mom taught it to me."

"So you're passing the tradition?"

He chuckled, "I guess so!"

They looked up to see Haruichi climbing around in the tree then he hung by his arms like a monkey would on a branch, he told them, "Even from the treetops I can't find an opening to the outside, but I'll keep trying, we'll get out of here soon enough." he made a reassuring smile.

Sawamura sighed, "Even if you did, Harucchi… I'll only slow you guys down here so you should get out while you can…"

"Not going to happen." the pink-haired boy jump down and put his hands on his best friend's shoulders, looking determined, "We will all escape together." he looked at the boy's swollen stomach, "That's a promise."

Sawamura sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Harucchi…"

The shorter boy patted his head and kept smiling while Furuya went between them and put his arms around them making the trio hug. And Sawamura knew with them by his side he'll make it through this with his child.

_Just wait Miyuki, I will come back to you and show you a surprise you never expected… _He smiled at the thought and couldn't wait for it to happen. Now… it was just a matter of how it could happen, making the three brainstorm.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Miyuki spoke to the delegation before him. Prince Todoroki Raichi and Lord Sanada Shunpei sat to his right as Raichi proclaimed, "Well of course! Sawamura is missing and I want to help find him!"

Sanada mentioned, "Since our jousting tournament last year, my young master has become good friends with your majesty's intended and thus our alliance was born so it would berate us if we don't do something to help."

"You have my thanks, Lord Sanada and Prince Raichi."

King Shunshin spoke, "I too wish to offer my services, I don't much care for Inashiro and if we can find proof of their wrongdoings then by all means do what you must to get back your fiancé."

Earl Umemiya Seiichi speaks loudly, "It's the same with us, as my king instructed me before I came here is to do whatever it takes to help you defeat Inashiro."

Marquis Amahisa Kousei stated with a smirk, "What a coincidence, we were thinking the same thing."

Miyuki smiled himself, saying, "I'm please to see we all have a common goal even if it's for different reasons. As of right now, I have scouts stationed in Inashiro but there's only so much they can do so I'm welcome to any ideas you can present."

Shunshin mentioned, "As it so happens I was planning on meeting Prince Narumiya about a trade agreement until you told me about his threat and the sudden disappearance of your betroth. It made me think I had to reconsider that option and hence why I'm here now. So I will go through with that meeting while your scouts can look for clues."

"That's perfect. I like it."

Umemiya said, "I'll help with that too, while Shunshin talks with Narumiya I'll search around his castle."

"I'll do that too!" Raichi declared.

Sanada told the boy, "As much as I agree to that, we should be careful of how many royals visit or else we end up getting caught before we have a chance to get to the truth."

Miyuki nodded, "Agreed, and I know how it can be done."


	4. Chapter 3

It took time to plan, two months to be exact but the timing had to be right in order for it to work. The dreams he had of Eijun were the only things that kept him sane throughout the process. Miyuki longed for his prince to come home and Chris still kept quiet about the child since the plan needed the king's full concentration.

The Festival of Fools was fast approaching and it was to be held in Inashiro, a perfect chance for any royal to attend and the same goes for any bystander traveling pass. The master scheme was that King Shunshin, Marquis Amahisa, and Lord Sanada talk and distract Mei with the festivities while Raichi, Umemiya, and the scouts sneak into his castle and try to find Sawamura and his friends.

During their time in Inashiro, Nabe was able to provide a layout of the kingdom and Ono was able to make a list of Mei's closest servants, Seto observed the guards and their mannerisms and Okumura watched for any signs for Sawamura given how close they were in the past year and would be able to pick up if he was there but so far had no luck.

On the eve of their departure to the festival, the king wished them luck and hoped that everything will go well especially for Sawamura's sake.

* * *

Sawamura was four months in as the doctor explained while doing his routine check-up on the boy. Mei was observing on the side as the doctor prescribed another herb to the pregnant prince since heartburn was common in the second trimester. Things were better now the morning sickness had lessened, but the weight gain was increasing making it harder for him to move. If he didn't believe he was pregnant before he certainly believed it now.

"Now remember to keep eating your diet and get rest and the child will keep growing healthy and strong."

"Thank you, sir." Eijun uttered.

He nodded and left as Mei approached, "So everything is going well. Which means, I can leave for the time being."

"How long will you be gone?"

He snorted, "If you're thinking of escaping I advise against it given your condition right now. Do you really want to risk a miscarriage?"

Eijun frowned and turned his head away. Mei took that as a silent agreement.

"I thought so. And as it is I won't be gone long, my kingdom is hosting the Festival of Fools this year so it'll only be for a few days."

Sawamura huffed, "As much as I hate to admit it but you have been taking good care of me and my friends since we got here…"

"Aw, does that mean you'll miss me?" he smirked.

"Hardly…" he rolled his eyes and sighed, "It just won't be the same without you here."

"How touching… Does this mean you're considering my proposal?"

"I didn't say that! I just like your company is all even though I shouldn't."

"How sweet."

"I still hate you for kidnapping us."

"Naturally. I can't blame you."

"I love Miyuki and nothing will change that."

"Well we'll see about that soon enough…" he smirked again.

Sawamura just crossed his arms and humphed.

"Once I'm gone you and your friends are allowed to move around again but remember my warning or else."

"Yeah, yeah, we know…"

Mei went to the door and said, "You know at first I just wanted to marry you to get back at Miyuki but now I understand why he fell for you. You're quite the interesting specimen, Prince Sawamura Eijun that I just want you for myself now."

Eijun gawked at him making the other prince chuckle.

"You can't be serious."

"But I am, it happened rather suddenly one day after watching you with your friends. Despite your circumstances you always seem to have a smile on your face… it's endearing." making half-lidded eyes at him.

Eijun felt a shiver down his spine, lost for words on how to reply.

"And so I want us to marry and have children of our own, wouldn't that be nice?"

Sawamura shivered again at the thought of carrying Mei's children, it disturbed him greatly since the only family he wanted was with the man he loved.

"Well it's just an idea for now, so think about it over time." he said and went out.

Eijun covered his face as Mei closed the door behind him.

The blond cursed under his breath, "Damn you Miyuki Kazuya for keeping that handsome treasure to yourself and tainting him with your seed beforehand. One way or another I will make him mine…" he vowed as he walked down the hall.

* * *

The Festival of Fools was in full energy as performers and musicians were entertaining the townspeople all over with some of them dancing to the music. There was all sorts of tents, booths, and food with drinks to sample. It was just one giant party.

Raichi was in awe to the spectacle as Sanada had to gently remind him of why they were here.

"Here he comes." Shunshin motioned to the blonde prince with his guards, Carlos, Shirakawa, Yabe, and Tadano walking to a platform with a throne set up for his highness.

The nobles approached and exchanged greetings with him. Mei then offer them seats which Shunshin, Sanada, and Amahisa accepted while Raichi and Umemiya headed out to what it seems them enjoying the festivities and met up with Ono and the other scouts and they headed to the castle.

Thanks to the festival it was easy to sneak in and seemed the servants had the day off to enjoy the event that they started searching rooms in hopes to find Sawamura, Haruichi, and Furuya. So far they weren't having any luck and it seemed they weren't here much to their dismay.

Suddenly Inashiro's captain of guard found them making them freeze and braced themselves for the worst.

Harada Masatoshi spoke, "I figure that you would try to find King Miyuki's intended and his knights on this day…" He sighed, "I warned him not to do this it was way too risky for the kingdom… Look, I'm willing to make a deal, if you can get them back without Mei knowing then I'll make sure he doesn't pull something like this ever again."

They were confused, not sure if he could be trusted till Okumura asked, "Do you know where they are?"

"Mei took them to his lakeside castle that's south of here. It's heavily guarded though so it will be difficult to penetrate it."

"We'll make due, what's important is getting our friends back."

Nabe bowed, "Thank you sir. We are grateful for your assistance."

Harada nodded, "I've done everything I can at this point; the rest is up to you."

After thanking him once more, the group headed out to rejoin the festival knowing a small celebration was order given they were now one step closer to bringing their friends home.

That evening Miyuki received the report viva carrier pigeon with a smile growing his face. Finally, he knew where his beloved was and Nabe said they were going to scope the place out and that it was going to take time to get inside that castle. But as long as he knew where Sawamura was he could wait a little longer.

_Just hold on, it's almost time, we'll be back together…_

* * *

Okumura eyed the castle that was a short distance from them. The scouts had made camp and began to plan so they can find a way inside and to get the captives out.

This was a hard thing to do since the months had passed quickly by but they had to be precise and keep the promise they made to Harada. The wall surrounding the lake was the difficult part to overcome since climbing over it wasn't an option. It was like a fortress.

But they refused to give up and agreed they wouldn't come back to the castle until they had them, it was just a matter of when…


	5. Chapter 4

The third trimester came for Sawamura and the baby was coming faster than he expected. That night was cold and rainy and Eijun woke up with unimaginable pain that he whimpered loudly while clenching his stomach. Haruichi heard the sound in his room that he rushed over and Furuya shortly joined them. After hearing the commotion the doctor ran in and began preparations for the birth.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was tossing and turning over the dream he was having. He was seeing his beloved Sawamura in pain and was crying from it while Furuya and Haruichi had to hold his hands and tighten their grips keeping him steady. Haruichi had to offer words of encouragement.

This went on for some time until finally… the cry of a baby could be heard making Miyuki scream out of his sleep.

Chris rushed in to see the king crying in his hands, he was about to ask what was wrong when he shouted in broken sobs, "I saw him… I saw him giving birth to my child…!"

Chris dejectedly sighed knowing it was time, "Yes I know…"

Miyuki stopped abruptly and slowly removed his hands, and whispered in disbelief, "What…?"

Chris explained everything making Miyuki tremble and clench his sheets with more tears coming out of his eyes.

As for Sawamura his tears were turned to joy when seeing his newborn son. The labor had been rough and agonizing but it was all worth it in the end. Furuya and Haruichi were just as happy seeing the infant in Eijun's arms.

"Does he have a name?" Furuya asked.

"Kazu."

"That's perfect." Harucchi stated.

Eijun held the baby closer with a smile, "Hello Kazu… welcome to the world, I wish your other father was here to see this but I promise that you will meet each other soon…" he looked to the door.

And as if on cue Okumura and Ono came in, knocking out the doctor so he wouldn't alert the guards. In the previous month they finally got into the castle and kept undercover. However when discovering Sawamura's pregnancy and how far along he was, their plans were set back and when Mei was thankfully away they revealed themselves to their friends making them so happy until Eijun had to tell them that the plan had to change for his baby's sake and Haruichi and Furuya had to agree.

Now in this moment they were going to take the child back to Miyuki. The trio insisted they had to stay given how intense the birth was and Sawamura would be in no condition to move. The scouts had no choice but to listen and do as they say.

Eijun wanted to hold Kazu a little longer but he knew that time was short and a tear rolled down his face. He kissed his son's head, "Kazu… I'm sorry but you need to go with Uncle Wolf-boy and Uncle Ono, I can't be with you but you'll meet your other daddy soon enough, he'll take care of you until we reunite… Okay?"

Kazu moved his hands and touched Eijun's face as if understanding.

He sniffled, "I love you… I love you so much, son…"

Okumura held out his arms, "Sawamura…"

"I know, I know! But it's hard okay?! I carried him for nine months and now I have to let him go this soon!"

Haruichi rubbed his back to calm him, "Eijun… Of course we know but this is your son's one chance at freedom. We'll be here for you still so please…"

Eijun's lips trembled before he slowly gave Kazu to Okumura and the boy gently held him. Sawamura broke down and Harucchi had to embrace him to pacify him.

Furuya firmly told the scouts, "Go. Now."

They didn't waste a moment and got out of the room and the castle all together. Nabe and Seto were waiting with a cart and the two got on with the baby.

* * *

By morning's light they approached Seidou Castle and their return was announced for all to hear. At first the knights thought it was because their missing comrades were back only to be disappointed to find out that wasn't the case and that the scouts requested they see the king alone.

Miyuki was waiting in the throne room with Chris, and once the scouts came in he noticed a bundle in Okumura's arms causing him to hold his breath as the white blonde went and kneeled before him.

"Your Majesty, I present you to you, your son." holding out the child.

Miyuki looked at the babe in awe then with quivering hands he reached out for his son and took him from Okumura. The baby's eyes were opened and they stared at each other feeling only a bond that a parent and child would have.

Chris had a small smile on his face, happy but sad at the same time.

The tears came faster than expected and Miyuki held his child close as he inquired, "Sawamura… is he…?"

Ono reported, "He's alright, he made it through the birth without complications. Unfortunately he was unable to come with us and Furuya and Haruichi stayed as well for his sake."

Okumura said, "He wanted the child to be safe what else he could do?"

Miyuki asked, "Did Sawamura give our child a name?"

"He named him: Kazu."

"Kazu…" he uttered, before lifting his son up, "From now on my son, you will live here under my protection and care and when Sawamura has return at last we'll get married and make you into the prince you were meant to be. And I'll be damned if anyone objects to this."

* * *

"About a week's worth of being locked in your room is a fitting punishment wouldn't you think?"

Sawamura didn't reply. In fact, he was too lost in his depression to even notice that Mei was standing in the room next to him.

The blond scowled at this but decided to let him be. Apparently this sort of thing happens when a parent loses their child. He went out and locked the door behind him.

He told himself, "Just give it some time, now that the child is gone, it makes it easier for me to have him." then he walked away.

* * *

The month went on and Miyuki spent every moment he could have with his son. And it was shown that Kazu resembled him the most in terms of looks and smarts. Yes, for an infant he was quite advanced, amazing his father, Chris, and Rei.

One time, Miyuki was working on documents and Kazu was sitting on his desk sucking his thumb, he questioned, "Son, do you think we should grant Sir Jun's request of the knights bringing their own drinks on missions?"

Kazu shook his head going, "Na-ah."

Miyuki chuckled loudly, "You're right! Much too irresponsible." he held up another parchment, "Then how a request for new equipment for the castle staff?"

Kazu nodded his head, "Ha-ah."

His father smiled and pointed to his chest, "You definitely have Eijun's noble heart."

Kazu babbled happily.

Rei came in then with more paperwork making Miyuki groan and turned to Kazu, "Kazu, can you say _harassment?_"

The baby tried to repeat it but it was garbled.

Miyuki just smiled and rubbed his forehead against his son's, "Hm, I knew you could do it."

Rei shook her head, "As much as I disapprove of Kazu's untimely birth, I cannot argue against the fact you are a wonderful father."

"But of course! My son is a miracle from the man I love; any child we create is bound to be extraordinary and deserves special treatment."

"Well it's time for his feeding while you have to finish these papers." taking the baby and tenderly told him, "Say, bye-bye dada."

Kazu waved and babbled, "Bye-bye dada!"

Miyuki smiled happily and moved his fingers, "See you tonight, son."

Then suddenly Kazu turned his head to a portrait of Eijun and Kazuya together that was commissioned shortly after their courtship began, and waved, "Bye-bye mama!"

Both Rei and Miyuki gasped as his father uttered, "Kazu, you know who that is?" Tears welling in his eyes.

Rei looked like she was going to cry too.

"Mama! Mama!" he repeated.

Miyuki broke down.


	6. Chapter 5

Eijun was still depressed and was a shell of his former self making Haurichi and Furuya extremely worried. After the punishment ended, he refused to eat or do anything that the two had to force him to eat and move around.

Mei was especially peeved that the boy refused to speak or look at him. He was nothing but a lifeless doll. That it made him think, _What's the point in keeping him here if he won't do anything? Ever since he was force to give up the baby he just sits there by the window and doesn't move… It's stupid…_

Just then Eijun fell to the floor and laid still. Mei raised a brow to this and quickly called for the doctor who rushed along with his other captives as Furuya grabbed his shirt and demanded, "What did you do to him?!"

Mei hissed, "_I _did nothing, he just collapsed on his own. Now kindly let go or else."

Furuya forcibly let go his hand and watch the doctor examined his friend.

The doctor replied, "He's in comatose, from lack of food and energy no less."

Haruichi shook his head, "He's getting worse… he misses his son and the king too much…"

Mei turned away and gritted his teeth, this wasn't how he wanted things to go. This all started as revenge against King Miyuki Kazuya for rejecting and tossing him aside then slowly it turned to loving Sawamura Eijun who was like the sun itself but now… he was a living corpse depraved of all life.

Mei then grunted and turned to Furuya, pointing, "You, go back to get your king. Tell him to come get his beloved but alone, no army or escorts. Is that clear?"

Both Seidou knights were shocked at the declaration. Furuya looked to Haruichi who nodded and quickly the knight ran out while Mei sent word to the rest of the castle he was permitted to go.

* * *

Miyuki sighed at the sleeping babe in his bassinet. His son was the one thing keeping him content while still missing his love.

It would be harder getting Eijun back but for no matter how long it took, he would get in there and take him back.

Suddenly a shout happened that made the king gasp, "FURUYA IS BACK! FURUYA IS BACK!"

Miyuki rushed out.

Furuya was swarmed by his comrade-in-arms that asked him various questions on his well-being and about the others.

Thankfully the person he wanted to see came and silenced them all as he questioned, "Furuya, how did you escape?"

"That's the thing, Prince Narumiya Mei let me go to tell you to come get Sawamura without an army and escorts."

There were mutters of disbelief; Miyuki especially was suspicious of this sudden change in Mei's behavior.

"It has to be a trap!" Kuramochi yelled while the others behind him agreed.

Miyuki lowly inquired, "How is Eijun?"

"Not good I'm afraid. I think it's because of his health that Narumiya decided to let me go and get you."

Kazuya's eyes widen, "What do you mean by not good?"

"He… he hasn't been himself since giving the baby away… It's like he's alive but not really…"

Miyuki covered his mouth, _Oh Ei… _then he removed his hand and with a determined look he said, "Very well, I will come with you."

There were of course protests but with a raised hand, he stated, "Even if something happened to me, it won't matter because we already have an heir and I will count on you to protect him at all costs, is that understood?"

Kuramochi grumbled but he kneeled before his king and the others followed suit.

They all said, "Yes, sire."

* * *

Miyuki and Furuya had rode horseback all the way to the lakeside castle and were permitted entrance.

Furuya took his king to Sawamura's room where he gasped at the state of his love was in and went to his bedside and took his hand kissing it.

"Oh Eijun, you have been so brave through all this… you carried our child all these months while being captive and then gave him up for his safety… I am so proud of you, my love…"

Haruichi bowed, "Your Highness, I'm sorry we couldn't do more for him…"

"No, you being here helped him get through, both of you will be promoted for your loyalty and support."

Both knights blushed and exclaimed, "Thank you, sire!"

Then gently, Kazuya lifted Eijun into his arms though he didn't like how little he weighed, concerning him further.

They began to walk out of the room and Mei was standing in the hall with crossed arms.

Miyuki turned his head back, "Mei, I have no desire to declare on war on you even though there is cause for it and with you conceding just now, I am willing to forget this ever happened. However, if you so much as step foot into my kingdom from now on, I won't hesitate to imprison you or worse. Got it?"

"Like I would ever do a foolish thing like that. Just take him and go. It seems I would never be able to make him happy the way you do. So just go already." turning away.

Miyuki listened and went.

The ride back was hard with Eijun being in Miyuki's arms the whole way while Haruichi was behind Furuya.

Once the castle was in view it brought the pink-haired boy to shed tears of joy, they were home at last.

The knights of course were overjoyed by their return as Ryousuke rushed to his brother, embracing him.

Miyuki was met by Chris who examined Sawamura and stated, "Let's hurry and get him inside."

They placed him in his room that been vacant all this time, and had to strip him down while Chris applied the right medicines on him to help regain his strength. Then he said, "He needs the proper warmth on his body, your highness, you'll need to apply your body heat to his. So forgive me if this is inappropriate but you'll need to undress to do so."

Miyuki just smiled and went behind a fold before getting under the covers with his beloved.

He stayed there for a long time, keeping his arms wrapped around Eijun.

Finally after hours of being unconscious, Eijun slowly opened his tired eyes and to his surprise, the love of his life was laying next to him.

"Kazuya…? No, that can't be, I must be dreaming, but… I'm awake…"

Miyuki smirked and faced his darling, "It's no dream, my love. I'm right here, you're back home…"

"But… but… how?"

"Never mind that right now. What matters is you recuperating from your ordeal. To get you to eat properly again." rubbing his hand on Eijun's ribs.

Eijun gasped and sat up, "Kaz! Our son! Is he-"

"Shhh," setting Eijun back down, "yes he's here, thanks to your willingness to get him away from Mei. I am so proud of you, my prince…"

Tears came down his golden eyes, "Can I see him? I need to see him…"

On cue Rei arrived with the baby and Eijun gasped happily and reached his arms out as the child was placed in them.

Eijun and Kazu looked at each other as the boy smiled and babbled, "Mama!"

Eijun gasped again, "Kaz! He-"

Kazuya chuckled, "Yes, he's a born genius. Barely a month and a half and already he's speaking and aware of his surroundings. Just looking at your portrait and he knew who you were."

Eijun was stunned.

Kazu clenched to his mother's chest making him very happy and Kazuya smiled at the sight and touched his head with his soon-to-be husband's. Chris and Rei beamed at how picture perfect the family was right now.

Then Eijun frowned in confusion, "There's one thing I don't get… Why are we naked in my bed?"

Kazuya released a guffaw.


	7. Epilogue

Nine years had passed and Kazu grew to be every inch a prince. He was smart, determined, disciplined, kind, and noble. A perfect blend of his parents.

He was aware of how rare his birth was given his mother was a man but he didn't care he loved his mother dearly and he didn't know why but he didn't like being separated from him too long. He loved his father too but sometimes it felt he kept him from important matters within the court.

He had many teachers when it came to the art of the sword but Kuramochi was his main instructor. He along with his siblings were adored by all in the palace.

"Onii-chan!" His five-year-old sister Eiko called out.

Kazu smiled and held his arms out as she jumped into them and he twirled her around making her giggle.

Bystanders were touched by the scene, like the captain and the vice-captain as Jun commented, "If they keep this up, they're going to give everyone heart attacks."

Eiko declared, "Let's play outside!"

"Okay but first I need to ask Papa something. So go get Rei-chan and the twins."

"Okay!" running ahead.

Kazu went to the throne room where his parents were acting lovely-dovey again with Miyuki rubbing Eijun's swollen stomach indicating another sibling on the way. It was apparent at this point that his parents breed like rabbits that Kazu deduced he would have two more siblings before reaching adulthood and at least one more after becoming one. Heck, it wouldn't surprise him at all if it was more than that.

Miyuki saw him, "Ah, my son! Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Today I was looking over maps of our country and others and I'm puzzled, I know we have excellent relations with the neighboring kingdoms but there's one we don't seem to have any relation at all. The kingdom of Inashiro."

He could see his parents wincing at the name, so if he was right then some bad history must have happened between them.

Miyuki slowly said, "Let's just say an unforgivable crime was committed against us by the crown prince and I warned him to never come here again. I should have declared war on them but that would have resulted in pointless bloodshed for our people when it was a personal issue between royals. As long as we don't do anything with them now then we can forget the whole thing."

"But we had trade agreements with them in the past right? We may need that again in the future."

"Yes that's true, my son, but as it is I won't have the patience to deal with them again, but once you are king you may do just that. But right now let things be till that time comes."

Eijun added, "Just because we cannot forgive doesn't mean you have to do the same. You can start anew with the kingdom and make better relations with them, at least that's our hope for you."

Kazu nodded, "I will do just that. Well I better go, Eiko and the twins are waiting in the garden."

Miyuki smiled, "Excellent! We'll join you there soon!"

Their son smiled at that and went leaving the two monarchs alone.

Kazuya sighed, "Our son is too smart for his own good."

Eijun chuckled, "Well he does take after you."

Kaz kissed his cheek.

"He's definitely right though, eventually we need to ally with Inashiro again but that's in the future when the bad blood between us is long gone. As long as Kazu never knows the circumstances of his birth and what happened to you during that time, then him allying with Inashiro will happen."

Eijun nodded, "If things had been different, I genuinely believe we could have been good friends with Mei right now."

Kazuya sighed again, "If only he hadn't pulled that stupid stunt then yes, it could have been possible."

Eijun kissed his husband's lips and he returned it.

"But I am happy of how things are now." caressing his belly lovingly.

Miyuki smirked, "Same here, my love."

They kissed again, knowing their future and their children's future was in good hands.


End file.
